Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate is one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of DC Comics history and is a founding member of the Justice Society. Although there were many who had worn the Helmet of Nabu, taking on the name Doctor Fate. But the most widely-known incarnation of the character was Kent Nelson, the first one to ever don the cloak and helmet. Background Born as Kent Nelson, his life was anything but normal. With his father Sven being an archaeologist who firmly believed that the pyramids in the Valley of Ur were built by aliens. He brought his son with him on the expedition (which you would think a father would not do considering how dangerous pyramids can be). However, in that tomb wasn’t aliens but rather the remains of Nabu - the Lord of Order. The Lords of Order were first created alongside the Lord of Chaos. However, like brothers they fought over milenna with Nabu eventually decided to go to Earth in order to fight the Lord of Chaos though he was drained during his many battles and resides in that Pyramid. Now let’s go back to the present, Sven and Kent accidently released Nabu which caused a poisonous gas to appear which led to the death of Sven Nelson. Taking pity on young Kent (mostly because his father’s death was Nabu’s fault and well he planned everything), Nabu decide that he would train Kent in the ways of magic and sorcery so that he would become the defender of the earth. Nabu spend years training Kent, allowing him to withstand the effects of wearing the helmet (considering the amount of power it wields - it can put a huge strain on the human body), When Kent and Nabu merged, they became Doctor Fate. Upon returning to America, he would meet Inza Cramer - his wife and later successor. The two helped each other and eventually Kent would become a superhero - becoming a member of DC’s first superhero team - the Justice Society. However, he would eventually die due to aging and the mantle of Doctor Fate would be passed to many others. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+,' '''likely '''Higher Dimensional Level' (Physically hold the destruction of the universe from collapsing with the Spectre. Repeatedly stated and shown to be an equal to the Spectre a number of times. Fought against Mordru. Evenly-matched with Arion in power. Tapped into the power of creation which created an explosion powerful enough to cause earthquakes from across the multiverse) | Higher Dimensional Level (There is an unending struggle between Order and Chaos throughout the multiverse and Nabu was said to be the mightiest representation of Order. The battle of the Lords of Order against the Lords of Chaos determines the fate of entire realities and dimensions. Created the Helmet of Fate which contains its own universe. Defeated Ynar and Vandaemon, two lords of Order and Chaos who are powerful enough to disrupt the multiverse and threaten the balance that allowed it to exist) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Keeps up with Flash. Reacted to Superman and Martian Manhunter's speed-blitz. He was able to perceive the Helmet moving fast enough to outrace the Big Bang, as well as move at the "velocity of god". Far, far faster than the likes of Superman. Easily scales to several speed feats on these level), likely Immeasurable travel and combat speed (Can move within a place where nothing exists) Durability: Multiverse Level+,' '''likely '''Higher Dimensional Level' | Higher Dimensional Level Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Transmutation, BFR, Empathy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Illusion Creation & Perception Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Healing, Resurrection, Immortality; Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reality-Warping, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Absorption Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, has 10 billion years of experience fighting gods via Nabu's knowledge Stamina: Extremely long-lasting, but fighting powerful foes will drain him as Kent, otherwise virtually tireless Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers In their initial years of publication, the Fate's abilities were described as "the secret of the conversion of energy in matter and matter in energy". In the current continuity, the greater part of Doctor Fate's powers come from the mystical Helmet of Fate. However, Kent Nelson has trained throughout his career to become an accomplished adventurer as well as amassing his own personal sorcery skills. Magic; inside this power is this great array of abilities: * Magic Sense: He can feel the presence of magic in his surroundings. * Awareness: He can be tuned in with the cosmos and feel incoming mystical events. * Astral Projection * Clairvoyance: He knows a ritual to see through a brasier what is happening in a far place. * Chronokinesis * Dimensional Travel * Divination * Eldritch Blast * Energy Construct Creation: At the beginning of his career, Fate transported various JSA members through the Atlantic with energy generated tentacles.52 * Energy Negation: He destroyed the creative power of the Norns.13 * Energy Resistance * Flame Spell: In his early career, it was Fate's primary spell. Fate learned this ability in the Lost Book of Thoth. * Force Field: one of his fields could withstand the attacks from Aquarius during one full week. * Healing * Illusion Casting * Invisibility * Magnetic Manipulation * Hypnosis * Molecular Reconstruction: This affects organic matter. * Necromancy * Phasing: Kent wore this spell to enter in his Tower of Salem. * Resurrection * Telepathy * Teleportation: Both regular teleportation and Warp Creation. * Bio-Fission * Divine Empowerment: Nabu knows the true name of Ra, and can use his divine power to momentarily increase his own magic (or others). * Dr. Fate could make Superman immune to magic if he wanted. * No emotions: With the helmet, Fate feels no emotion, and is completely immune to Psycho-Pirate's powers. Without his helm, Kent Nelson has only the following magical abilities: * Immortality * Invulnerability: Dr. Fate could withstand military weapons and a explosion which could destroy a mansion. * Telekinesis: when used in conjunction with his helmet, this ability was powerful enough to move a planet. Without it, Fate could be strong enough only to lift cars. ** Flight ** Superhuman Strength: Fate's strength is transferable while he wears the Helmet. Equipment * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Destiny * Helmet of Fate * Orb of Nabu: This artifact was stored inside his Tower of Salem Key Base | Triumvirate ''' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Knocks off the rubble that buried him like it was nothing * Swings around human adults like they weight nothing * Punched a demon made of jealousy in the gut * Breaks jail cell bars easily * Is physically strong enough to lift an airplane * Overpowers several Gorillas * Punches Wotan out of a window * Defeated Desaad disguised as Darkseid * Throws around Typhon hard enough to knock him out of his host's body * The Spectre regards him to be as powerful as he is * When Fate taps into the power of creation it is so powerful that the effect is felt across dimensions * Nabu is the most powerful Lord of Order * The Helmet of Fate can endanger all of creation * Knocked out an evil Superman through physical force * Punches Negal out of his own realm * Obliterates Negal * Evenly-matched against the Spectre Speed/Reactions * Has flown between the Earth and the Moon * Moved several miles in a split-second * Intercepted a bullet with his hand * Fast enough to keep up with Hawkman * Dodged a blast from Thoth * Managed to outpace a griffin * Avoids a punch from Typhoon * Blitzes Desaad disguised as Darkseid before he could react * Dodged a blast from Desaad disguised as Darkseid * Redirects the wizard, Shazam's lightning * Dodges an axe thrown by Negal of Charn * Entered a portal before zombie Spectre could get him Durability/Endurance * Survived an explosion which destroyed a mansion * Able to withstand military grade weapons * Shrug off getting buried in rubble * Was able to tank and regenerate from being impaled * His body is pure force when he wills it, meaning he cannot be hurt through physical means * Tanks an atomic burst * Is a being without end, and cannot be killed * Takes some Grecian fire without any damage * Says his body cannot be harmed * Unaffected by a death field * Was unharmed by Eclipso possessing Superman * Took a hit from a member of the Egyptian pantheon * Took a blast from Typhon * Tanked a blast from zombie Alan Scott * Has tanked hits from the Spectre * Doctor Fate tanks magic lightning as well as regular lighting * Takes a hit from Ultraman * Takes a hit from a mind-controlled Superman * Survives a Multi-Universe busting attack * Survives in a place where nothing is real, and reality is nothingness * Gets thrown through infinite dimensions by the Spectre Skill/Intelligence * Is a founding member of the Justice Society * Helped found Justice League International * Helped defeated the Lords of Chaos several times * Has defeated several gods including a Mayan God * Has had 50,000 years of combat experience against the Lords of Chaos due to the Helmet of Fate containing the memories of the previous Fates * Is the most powerful sorcerer in the DC Universe * Soloed the Justice Society while keeping Hector trapped in his amulet Weaknesses *If his helmet is removed, he loses all of Nabu's powers *As Kent, he is susceptible to poisonous gases and suffocation *If Nabu rises, he is weaker to Chaos related magic *Fate Fusion can be separated by sufficiently powerful attack composed of Chaos and Order magic Sources * Kent Nelson (New Earth) | DC Database * Doctor Fate (Classic) | VS Battle Wiki * Respect Doctor Fate (DC Pre-Flashpoint) | Reddit Respect Thread * Hand of Fate! Doctor Fate Enters Death Battle! | Devianantart (Doctor Fate Bio by Dyanamo1212) * Death Battle Predictions: Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs * Death Prediction: Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate | Swan's DB Predictions/Analysis * Death Battle Analysis: Doctor Fate | Rooster Teeth Blog by Lswan Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes